Fairytale Fusion
by Jordan4Jesus
Summary: This collaboration of fairytales will take you from Cinderella to Jack and the Beanstalk. A humorous short story that ties the lives of some of your favorite characters. R&R please XD!


Fairytale Fusion!

This is a magnificent story of wonder and awe, which all begins many, many years back- so far back, nobody really knows when. It all started out with the birth of a princess. Her name really does not matter because she ends up falling asleep and adopting an alter ego anyway. But I am getting ahead of myself.

As the princess was still young, she was cursed with a charm that delivered her to an inevitable fate. The young girl would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and sleep for many years. In spite of her three servant fairies' efforts to prevent it by locking her up in prison, attempting to drown her, and then throwing her into a murky canal of poisonous reptiles, it was bound to occur. And so it came to be.

Eighty years into the future, and several hundreds of wrinkles later, the once young, beautiful princess, awoke. Covered with dust and cobwebs and on the verge of dying from old age she sought the help of her servant fairy trio. Upon finding them, they were each startled and began to attack her. The old hag rebuked them scorning, "I rebuke you O unfaithful servants! It is I! Can you not see that it is I, your mistress princess?"

The three returned simultaneously, "Wow, it really is you! We had mistaken you for an evil old witch. Oh, you poor soul, you have grown……aged and weary. Thus, we shall make you one of us." With a wave their wands, the old woman was granted immortality, wings, and a wand of her own. She was now a fairy. "As for your….. haggish appearance," they each added, "that, we can do nothing about."

The old princess was now a fairy and could fly very swiftly. Yet she felt the irresistible urge to take a rowboat to Tahiti and inform her once baby brother of her new powers.

Meanwhile, in place not close to Tahiti, the old princess' evil sister dwelled with her young maiden stepdaughter, Cinderella. Although she carried the beauty of a goddess, Cinderella was treated like a wretch by her evil stepmother and stepsisters. All of that was to come to an end when the four received invitations to a ball that was to be held by the handsome Prince Jack the next day.

In hopeful anticipation, Cinderella implored her stepmother to allow her to attend. The evil stepmother hesitantly complied under the condition that Cinderella would complete all her chores. For this reason, the evil stepmother assigned her double the work.

Cinderella was incredibly eager to attend the ball; she woke up even before sunrise to get a head start on the day's tasks. Through nearly the whole day, Cinderella worked rapidly and diligently while the other three were shopping and readying themselves for the upcoming ball. Unfortunately, by the time she had completed her chores, the other three had already left to the party. It was a mere fifteen minutes before the ball began and Cinderella had neither prepared a suitable ensemble to wear nor did she have a ride to get her to the ball.

Out of nowhere, a dazzling flicker of hope appeared. A flash of fairy dust sprang from thin air, showering an awfully sparkly being. Cinderella was awed, but when the colors had cleared, Cinderella could clearly see the face of what looked like an old, bent, repulsive witch who had just been dug out of a tomb. The ashen figure was smiling a gruesome smile and had a bit of spinach caught in between her front teeth. But this was actually the face of that beauty-turned-hag I mentioned earlier. Still, out of instinct, Cinderella snatched for a nearby pan and began on a wild assault to scare the beast-like fairy away.

In fearful frustration, the old fairy halted the young girl. "STOP! Cease young child! For I have come to assist you in your time of need. I am your fairy godmother who has arrived to transform that figure of yours from lowly to lovely."

Slightly calmed and slightly skeptical, Cinderella interrogated. "Are you sure you're my fairy godmother? You look more like my great-great-great-great-great--"

"Shut up!" the fairy interjected. "I mean, oh darling, what a sense of humor you have. You're correct on one count, however. I am, in fact, your fairy step_ aunt_. But technicalities are beside the point now. With just a flick of my magic wand, you'll be prepared to crash any party and still have good feedback, especially those obscene whistles you get when they really like you. Now all this can be yours if you escort my three little pig friends to the ball along with you."

After she hastily agreed, the young girl's wishes had come true. Once clad in rags and dirt, Cinderella was now clean and attired with a sparkly dress which seemed to emanate beauty. And on her feet were the most precious glass slippers around.

Forewarning Cinderella, the godmother declared that the transformation would only last until midnight. Without time to waste, the three little pigs and Cinderella jumped onto flying pumpkins which flew them to the ball with great speed.

When they arrived, the three pigs and the young woman conversed; Cinderella learned lots about the three. They were three construction workers who worked for the big bad wolf. They built houses for people and each specialized in straw-, stick-, or brick-building. Little did Cinderella know that their industry was a scamming company whose cost for brick buildings was highly over-priced. You see, the pigs would offer the straw- and stick-building services at reasonable prices. Thus, many people would buy a house of straw or sticks. But later, the big bad wolf would come by the house while no one was watching and would huff and puff and blow the house in! This would continue to occur until the residents would finally purchase the ridiculously-priced brick house. And since there was no insurance protection against big bad wolves, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Back to the main story, Cinderella was finally noticed by Prince Jack who asked the young maiden to dance. He complimented her on her thick golden locks and the two ended up dancing for hours. Having a magnificent time, they were suddenly interrupted by a distraught little girl who said she her name was Alice. The little girl described the prince's palace a wonderful and wonderland-like. She used the word "wonder" quite often. She then told them why she was so upset. Her two little friends were missing. They accompanied her to the ball and the last time she saw them, they were drinking tea.

Cinderella had wished she could stay with the prince but she decided that it was getting too close to twelve o' clock and that she should attempt to assist Alice on finding her friends. Without delay, Cinderella called for the pigs to venture along with them. Before they left, Prince Jack handed Cinderella a few beans, telling her to keep them and to remember him by.

With her friendly intuition, Alice first decided to check the land of Tahiti, where the fairy godmother's brother lived. The five then traveled from not close to Tahiti all the way to Tahiti. They looked everywhere on land and had no sight of Alice's friends. While excavating Tahiti territory, Cinderella managed to drop the seeds onto a few rocks. Instantly, the beans grew into an immense beanstalk that towered over everything and transcended the clouds. At this, one of the little pigs exclaimed, "That's some really fertile rock!"

With nothing to lose the group decided to climb the steep plant until they were at least a few hundred feet in the air. They hopped off the beanstalk and onto some clouds where they found a colossal formation of sticks that made up a house. The three little pigs immediately recognized the building as it was one of their creations. The wooden house sheltered a fearsome giant they began to explain.

Without fear for the sake of her friends, Alice did not let their account of the giant daunt her. She marched right into the house with the others behind her. She found exactly what she was hoping to find but not what she expected to find. Her two friends were there sitting at the table of the giant and the three were having tea together. Alice had always wondered why they drank tea so much. It was because the green leaves they used acted as a special type of hallucinogen and addiction agent.

The leaves have different, awkward effects from person to person and the taste is entirely captivating to everyone. So the first time some one tries it, they are hooked and cannot escape the desire to have more. But nobody knew this.

Inspecting the place carefully, Alice and noticed a goose, brooding in a cage. She then saw that one of her friends was staring at it very intently, as if expecting something to occur any second. The other friend was running around on the table and yelling like a maniac. The hyperactive one suddenly came to an abrupt stop hosting in a tone-changing fashion, "Ladies and gentlemen, fear not because I will be right back soon! But while I am gone, ponder this: if a goose, a chicken or a penguin." Without adding anything he raced off in the direction of the restroom.

Taking a sip of tea, the giant moaned and groaned. Here was a creature that was also brooding. The giant then began to complain. His wife left him because he was an addict of some sort. It was not so hard to figure out after the goose finally did what it was being expected to do. Out of nowhere, the goose squawked and from its rear-end popped out a golden egg. The giant raced for the egg and quickly gulped the egg down. He apparently had an unhealthy taste for gold.

It became obvious why he didn't have a brick house. He had all the money he needed. Problem was that he kept eating it. Turning to Alice, the giant began to weep. "Do I look like a freak to you? Am I so tall, you have to stare? I wish that I could be short like everyone else."

Alice felt compassion for the poor giant. So she threw him a bottle of shrinking potion that she kept handy. In a single gulp, the whole bottle was downed and the giant was transformed to Cinderella's height. With that, the giant wanted to make friends with the group. And just after Alice's hyper friend came back, Cinderella persuaded the group to go back to the palace with her. She had accidentally left her slipper and had just noticed.

Alice was overtaken. She asked Cinderella, "You left your slipper all the way back there. And you just now noticed!"

One of the little pigs verified, "Look at the color of her hair. We have to forgive her. It's not her fault she was born a blonde."

With nothing better to do, all of them, including the giant and the two friends expedited on an adventure right back to not close to Tahiti. When they finally made it, standing in front of the place entrance, they stopped. The party was still going on and it had not even hit midnight yet. So there they were-A miniature giant, a little girl, two tea-obsessed rodents who were her friends, three two-timing pigs, and a blonde with a missing shoe-standing in front of the party of the century and it was still 3 hours to midnight.

Cinderella, hoping to go in and find her Prince Jack holding her glass slipper, waiting for her return so that he could gently slip it on her elegant foot and pronounce his love to her, was awestruck when she got inside. So was everyone! The prince had the slipper, but he was not waiting for Cinderella. He was already slipping the beautiful shoe onto the foot of another. It was……the fairy godmother! What a coincidence that she and Cinderella wore the same sized shoe. Ah well, it was bound to happen. Prince Jack took the old woman by the waist and _slowly_ their faces formed big, bright smiles and they immediately fell hopelessly in love.

No one in the palace knew what to say. But the tea-addicts did have a great solution. In unison they both exclaimed, "Let's celebrate with a cup of tea!"

Cinderella would have been up for that cup of tea if she had not had some unfinished business to take care of. After going off with her companions from Tahiti and back, Cinderella realized that she never really had to stay with her evil stepmother and stepsisters. And now that she had stolen the goose with the golden eggs from the giant's house, she was perfectly capable of making it on her own. So she asked Alice for an important favor. She asked to use a bottle of her growth potion and a bit of her shrinking potion. With that, Cinderella swallowed the serum in the growth bottle, stomped on her evil step relatives and then used the shrinking potion to transform herself back to normal. The world was finally free to the evil stepmother and stepsisters forever and the blonde proved her intelligence again!

Impatient, the two friends of Alice shouted once and for all, "Time to celebrate with some of our special tea!" And then the party _really_ began. And everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
